The present invention relates to an amphibious vehicle.
The amphibious vehicle contemplated by the present invention is lightweight in nature. Nevertheless, it requires a power plant with a certain amount of power output in order that the vehicle on water can get up on to the plane and travel as a planing vehicle. Such power levels may however be capable of imparting undesirably high speed and acceleration potential to the vehicle when used on land. Moreover, legislative requirements in certain parts of the world actually restrict power and/or road speed for certain types of vehicles. For example, a Low Speed Vehicle in the USA must not be capable of exceeding 25 mph on the road while in Europe a road legal All Terrain Vehicle must be restricted to an engine power output of less than 15 kW/20 brake horsepower.